


Reflections

by FlyAwayMeow (rjaejoo)



Series: Chasing After You [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Stiles-centric, Were-fox Stiles, Werewolf Mates, reflecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjaejoo/pseuds/FlyAwayMeow
Summary: It's been five weeks since his return. Stiles reflects on the changes in his life.





	

* * *

 

Dust motes swirl lazily in the sunbeam shining through the big picture window. Stiles lazily stretches out his body, too content to move further. He's been in the Argent/Hale residence for five weeks now, long enough to have staked his own little territory in the penthouse.

The young fox favors the window seat that faces south in the library, the cushion is soft enough to curl up on comfortably for extended periods of time and the sunlight is excellent all day long. He's not used to comfort, living on the streets makes it a difficult feeling to come by, so maybe this is why he enjoys it so much here.

Stiles’ ears twitch a bit as his body relaxes back onto the cushion, tail twitching a little. He hums a little under his breath, eyes slit a little against the brightness. Stiles admits to himself that he’s still feeling a little unsettled at the sudden turn of events in his life. He went from a poor orphan fox living on the streets to a pampered potential mate to one of the wealthiest businessmen in the country. It makes him anxious sometimes when he wakes up disoriented, confused as to why he’s sleeping on 1,000+ count cotton sheets sandwiched between two other weres instead of shivering in a pile of moldy blankets in a broken warehouse down by the river.

The young teen still has a fear in him that he’s going to wake up one morning and find out that it is all a dream and that his reality hasn’t changed at all. Maybe that is why he is still hesitant when he interacts with Derek and Chris. Why he always checks the exits available in whatever room they are in and mentally plots how far away each one is. He knows the other two males know. He has even come to realize that they leave the way unimpeded for him, but when doing so they make sure he is actually far enough away that he can’t just slip away suddenly. Stiles snorts at this thought.  

The young fox’s mind drifts to the other two males. There are a lot of cuddles and petting in his life now. Chaste kisses and affectionate caresses, snuggling and hugs too. It’s taken him awhile to acclimate to all of the affection, but he has to admit that it’s a nice addition to his life. Being alone for most of his life, he didn’t realize just how much he’s been missing out on. Yes, foxes are solitary creatures, but the human side of him isn’t. He’s missed having someone to curl up against for comfort and warmth, another being he feels safe around where he can just relax and not feel like he needs to be on constant guard. It’s taken him a few weeks to reach this point where he can let his guard down for a little while at a time.

There are boundaries of course after Derek drug him back to their home. Stiles’ little territory is his safe place, un-intruded upon by the other two males. Whenever he's feeling anxious or wants to be alone, he can come to his spot and be left in solitude. There has been no repeat of that first night of marking. Chris and Derek both had reassured Stiles they wouldn't mark him that way again unless he asked them too. Now that he's living in their home, he's naturally absorbing their scents and the older weres are comfortable and content with letting things proceed at a more natural and sedate pace. The lack of pressure has gone a long way to helping the fox feel more secure and relaxed now. If he’s honest, his little spot is definitely more for the bountiful sunshine than it is for safety.

Stiles has spent more time lately reflecting and now that he has he’s okay with admitting (at least to himself) that his biggest fear isn’t about waking up to no material things, it’s waking up to no one there. Stiles whines a little bit at this distressing thought, rolling over and curling in on himself in defense.

He mulls over this revelation, wondering at which point his opinion had changed. If he’s being honest, it was probably after that first night here when they covered him in their scent. After he had fled (due to his stupid pride), his life didn’t seem as fun anymore and that freedom that he craved so much was a lot lonelier than he remembered it to be. If he’s still being honest, Alpha Hale finding him had been one of the best things to happen. He’s pretty positive his pride would have still kept him away and if he’d eventually broken from the loneliness and returned, he would never have become so comfortable with this new life and family. Instead, he’d feel pressured and an outcast, unwanted and intruding on an already established relationship. He thinks this over in his mind and decides logic be damned no one said he has to make sense in his own reasoning to himself.

Stiles rolls onto his back, stretching out completely before rolling back onto his stomach. He gazes out of the large windows to the buildings surrounding them. He lets out a soft sigh and snuggles further into the cushion, content to just lie there and soak up the sun. He’s not sure where his life is going from here, but he knows that wherever it may lead, it’s a hell of a lot better than what he had.

**Author's Note:**

> *Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics are different in this verse. Only alpha's can knot with potential mates, regardless of orientation of their partner. All orientations can carry, but fertility decreases with each orientation with omegas as the most fertile and alphas the least. Omega's are the rarest of the orientations due to their higher fertility rates which leads to pregnancy outside of both mating and heats.
> 
> **Mating can occur across different species, but not result in offspring. i.e. A were-cat and a were-dog may mate, but no viable offspring will be born. Mating between animals in the same species such as wolves, dogs and foxes do result in viable offspring with usually the litter all being of similar specie, though on rare occasion a litter may be mixed.
> 
> ***Were-foxes are elusive creatures. Were-fox omegas even more so. All were omegas have visible characteristic of both ears and tails due to evolutionary changes where these characteristics are used to attract potential mates. Most omegas try to stay hidden for safety as they are easily bred, opting only to reveal these attributes to potential mates or after being claimed.


End file.
